


Lettres

by Louiwlliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, Baby Harry, Letters, Louis talk at the end, Love Letters, M/M, then adult Harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiwlliam/pseuds/Louiwlliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis,<br/>Tu voudrais être mon ami ? Je suis trop timide pour te le demander en face. Alors ma maman m'a dit de te faire une lettre et la poser sur ta table avant d'entrer en classe. Au fait je suis Harry, tu sais le petit bouclé en face de toi. J'espère que tu vas dire oui comme ça j'aurai un copain ! Parce que c'est pas cool d'être tout seul en CE1...<br/>Bisous.<br/>-Harry"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lettres

"Louis,

Tu voudrais être mon ami ? Je suis trop timide pour te le demander en face. Alors ma maman m'a dit de te faire une lettre et la poser sur ta table avant d'entrer en classe. Au fait je suis Harry, tu sais le petit bouclé en face de toi. J'espère que tu vas dire oui comme ça j'aurai un copain ! Parce que c'est pas cool d'être tout seul en CE1...

Bisous.

-Harry"

 

"Louis,

J'ai très beaucoup aimé le cadeau que tu m'as offert pour mes 8 ans ! Je porte la couronne de fleurs tout le temps quand je suis chez moi ! Ma maman trouve que tu as bien choisi. Tu es mon meilleur copain et pour toute la vie !

Bisous.

-Harry"

 

"Louis,

Je suis triste qu'on ne soit pas dans la même classe pour notre rentrée au collège. C'est dur d'être loin de toi et me retrouver de nouveau seul. Mais heureusement qu'on se voit dans la cours ! Tu veux dormir à la maison ce weekend ?

-Harry"

 

"Loulou,

Depuis que tu as changé de collège, je doit bien être le seul 3ème à passer mes pauses dans les couloirs. J'imagine que tu as très vite réussis à te faire de nouveaux amis. Tu me manques je l'avoue. Au fait, ma prof principal est notre morue de prof de maths quand on était en 5ème, tu t'en souviens ?

J't'aime.

-Harry"

 

"Lou, Je suis en vacances à Paris ! C'est immense ! Je te montrerai les photos que j'ai prise, c'est splendide. Je suis monté tout en haut de la Tour Eiffel. Dommage que tu n'ai pas pu venir, quoi que tu aurais eu le vertige. La nourriture est excellente ! Sinon ma mère à été un peu casse-couilles vu qu'avec mon beau père ça ne va pas bien en ce moment. Bref, je te souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances avec ta famille !

-Harry.

PS : J't'aime fort ! Tu me manques..."

 

"Loulou, Pourquoi tu me réponds plus..? Pourquoi tu m'envoies plus de sms ou de lettres..? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal..?"

 

"Louis, J'ai peur sans toi.. Réponds moi. Je t'aime."

 

"T'sais quoi ? Vas t'faire foutre. J'en ai marre de toi. J'suis pas un jouet ! D'où tu viens chez moi, tu m'embrasses, tu m'touches, tu m'fais passionnément l'amour et tu t'casses ? Puis tu r'commences deux semaines plus tard en t'excusant et disant qu'tu m'aimes comme un fou ? J'suis pas là pour qu'tu joues de moi, de mes sentiments et de mes émotions. T'as pas à être l'être le plus adorable du monde puis le pire des salops avec moi. J'suis un être humain ok !? Tu t'souviens de mes "Je t'aime, ne me laisse pas." et de tes "Jamais mon amour." tu t'en souviens ?! Moi ouais et ça m'fait souffrir. T'agis comme un gosse, c'est bien c'que t'es : un gamin ! J'suis la seule personne sur c'te putain d'terre prêts à tout pour toi, même crever. Mais j'en peux plus ! J'en ai ma claque de ton comportement puéril. Et j'm'en bats les couilles si j'te rabaisse plus bas qu'six pieds sous terre. T'es pire qu'un monstre. Tu détruis la personne à p'tit feu. Au début, t'es tout gentil, adorable puis quand tu l'veux tu d'viens infect, une vrai ordure. Tout c'que tu veux c'est que j'me casse de ta vie n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi moi ? Parc'que j'étais seul, perdu et faible et quand j'commence à être fort tu choisis le bon moment pour m'rappeler que j'suis qu'une merde. Mais c'est con, j'm'en suis rendu compte avant qu'ton p'tit tour ne fonctionne. J'suis pas dupe. Maintenant t'as plus qu'tes yeux pour pleurer car mes bras ne viendrons plus t'consoler. Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Voilà ce qui arrive quand s'en prend à moi. J'encaisse et le jour où ça explose, on n'peut pas revenir en arrière. N'imagine même pas une seconde que j'vienne ramper à tes pieds comme les autres fois. Tu m'aimes pas. J'le sais, j'le sens, j'l'ai vu. T'sais quoi ? J'te déteste. J'te déteste plus que n'importe qui. Plus que tous les autres. J'te déteste autant que j'taime. Tu mérites chaque mot que j'ai écris. Tu mérites toute cette putain d'haine que j'ressens pour toi. Tu mérites d'souffrir autant que j'ai soufferts. J'te hais. Je te hais. Tu es pathétique. Stupide. T'es tout c'qui va pas dans mon monde. J'pris pour t'ailles au paradis comme ça j'verrais pas ta face en enfers. J'te déteste, j'te déteste, j'te déteste. Et le plus drôle, c'est que j'ressens aucune compassion pour ta pauvre personne. J'regrette aucun mot énoncé. J'suis loin d'la culpabilité mais plutôt d'la satisfaction. Maintenant vas, sors d'ma vie, j'en ai plus rien à branler. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé d'te gifler, c'est un peu une revanche pour moi. J'espère qu'ta vie sera longue pour qu'tu n'en puisses plus. Chiante pour qu'tu te rendes compte à quel point ce n'est rien par rapport à ta misérable vie et ton avenir médiocre. Ravale ta fierté en carton et va t'faire enculer, t'en as bien besoin. Je t'aime plus que tout.

-Ton Harry."

 

"Je veux te sentir contre moi, en moi, ton souffle caresser la peau de mon cou, tes mains parcourir mon buste, ta chaleur m'envahir. Je veux entendre des millions de fois tes "je t'aime". Je veux qu'il n'y ai que moi que tu regardes. Je veux être le seul que tu aimes. Je veux être celui qui partage ta vie jusqu'à la fin. Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour pendant des heures entières. Je veux que tu m'aimes comme tu n'as jamais aimé. Je veux compter pour toi. Je veux qu'avec un simple baiser, tu fasses disparaître tous mes problèmes. Je te veux pour une nuit, deux nuits, toutes tes nuits. Je veux t'entendre prononcer mon nom en un souffle de jouissance. Je veux parcourir mes doigts sur toi et griffer ton dos par le plaisir. Je veux resserrer mes jambes autour de ta taille. Je te veux. Toi, toi et toi tout entier.

\- Ton Harry qui t'aime."

 

**\- Je t'aime aussi Harry.**


End file.
